Baboon
Baboon is a large male Asian baboon and is the second main antagonist in the series, "Skunk Fu!". He is the general of Dragon's Army. He is one of the more comic relief villains next to the Ninja Monkeys. Baboon lives inside a tent in Lung mountain and is a very strong warrior. He is very violent and longs to see the Valley animals in harms way. He is the main plan maker of Dragon's army and is thus responsible for all the dangerous (and odd) failed schemes against the Valley. Baboon is known by everyone to be very, well, stupid and will try to be bright about things he has no idea about. He is just as dumb as the Ninja monkeys but does not admit it. He will often take his anger out on them even picking them up to use as a punching bag. Baboon loves bananas often putting them in any dish possible. It is possible that when the Ninja Monkeys fail a task, Baboon does not give them any food containing bananas, which upsets the Ninja Monkeys. Baboon always wants to have power and shows little respect towards anyone not even Dragon. He does have a heart though (to an extent) and will care for the Ninja Monkeys and even rewards them with Banana cream pie. Despite his power he can be easily defeated by Skunk and other animals. Once even getting him kicked out of the mountain due to an easy defeat by Skunk. Baboon has a small following in the Skunk Fu fan base. In most fan fiction he is made very violent and homicidal. While others make him a reformed villain, some viewers even believe he is homosexual due to his sometimes girly personality. This is however more or less just a reason to show that he really is not as strong as everyone thinks he is. He also has a strong hatred towards Skunk and will do anything to defeat him. Baboon is also very persistent about destroying Skunk. In The Art of Patience, Baboon had a picture of him and Dragon, which is one thing that shows he sometimes has a soft side. Relationships with other characters "Fox"- As shown in the episodes "The Art of Patience" and "The Art of the Crush" Baboon has a large crush on Fox, but she doesn't like him at all. He tries to make her join the Ninja army with unsuccessful results. "Dragon"- Baboon does not like Dragon at all. Nor does Dragon like him. The only reason Baboon will call him by "Master" or "My merciful one" is out of fear. It is seen through numerous episodes that he wants to take over and make Dragon his lackey, but he never will. He sometimes thinks about his relationship with Dragon, which makes Dragon angry. "Rabbit"- Both of them hate each other. Mainly because they are from enemy sides. However there are other reasons. Rabbit also likes Fox so they rival over her affections. Both of them are power hungry, people. When they clash, its anything but pretty. "Skunk"- Baboon barely has respect for Skunk. While Skunk is mostly afraid of Baboon, he will often pick on him behind his back. "Ninja Monkeys"- Baboon thinks of them as stupid and blames them for all their failed invasions on the valley. Though in several episodes it is shown that he does care about the Ninja Monkeys and does need them to be ''anything. ''Such examples are shown in "The Art of the Tea Ceremony" and "The Art of Monkeying Around". Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Smart Idiots Category:Leader Category:Completely mad Category:Killers Category:Bullies B Category:Deaths Category:Manly Villains